Divergent Girls
by PaperAxes
Summary: It's Mean Girls, but with a Divergent twist. Beatrice Prior just moved from Panem to Chicago. Being home schooled most of her life, she has a hard time fitting in. She then befriends Will and Christina. Beatrice then becomes close to Jeanine Matthews, the head of the Glam Clan (the head clique in school). Christina then uses Beatrice to finally get revenge on Jeanine Matthews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you are all grown up, Beatrice," my mother says.

"Your lunch is in your bag with your cell phone and our numbers are in your pocket." my father reminds me.

It's my first day at school, but school has already started. I am starting my junior year. My family and I lived in Chicago then moved to Panem for work. Then after 12 years, we left and move back to Chicago.

I walk up to them and hug them. They hug me tight and let go. We live across from school. Train tracks are in front of our house. When I am about to cross, a train zooms pass me with people jumping out. I hear my parents gasp a little, but I give them a smile of assurance.

I walk onto school grounds. People are outside, talking, playing football and making out. They all wear specific colors: gray, black, red and yellow, blue and white and black. I wear orange, making me stick out. They all seem sorted into different groups.

I make my way into my first class. I walk up to what I think is the teacher. "Hi, I am the new student here. I think you may have heard of me." I introduce myself.

She yells back, "Talk to me again and I will kick your ass." Two people laugh.

I walk to take the seat next to the girl who yelled at me. "Her boyfriend is sitting there," said the girl who laughed at me. Then I am about to take my seat by a chubby kid. "He farts," she whispers to me. When I am about to take a seat, a boy sits there.

Then I walk to the next row and bump into someone. It's the teacher and she has coffee all over her chest.

"I am so sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay," she says. I throw the cup away. When I returned, the teacher is removing her shirt, but her tang top is stuck to it.

"Tori?" said a man who probably is the principal. He walks into the classroom.

"My shirt is stuck, right?" she asks.

"Uh-huh," I answer.

Once I take off her shirt, I hand it to her. Then the man and Tori talk and I walk to the side of the classroom. They talk for what seemed like an eternity, and then they stop.

"Okay students, we have a new student with us," the principal says. "She just moved here from Panem. Welcome." She waves at a girl with a side braid and with olive skin.

"I'm from California," the girl had responded.

"I'm the new student, Beatrice," I say to them.

"Take your seat."

Everything was a blur. The day kept on dragging on and on. I got in trouble for the most stupid things. I had to ask to use the bathroom, I could not read ahead or not eat in class. I swear all teachers are demons in disguise.

When it came to lunch, no one let me sit with them. When I said hi, they gave me dirty looks. I ate in the bathroom stall. It was cold in there, but at least it was quiet.

"Do you have toilet paper?" a deep voice asks on my right. _Crap, wrong bathroom._

When I finally got home, I just lay in bed.

**A/N: This is the first chapter in Divergent Girls! I hoped you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated. I'd like to thank Jillian13.2000 and Q-girl900 with helping me with this, so check them out!**

**-PaperAxes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wish I was still homeschooled. I dread the second day of school. I slowly drag my body to school and into Ms. Wu's class.

I take my seat by the girl and boy who laughed at me. They look at me. "Is that your natural hair color," the boy asks. His blonde hair was combed to the side. He looks at me with his celery green eyes.

I nod, "Yeah."

"That's the hair color my sister wants to have," he responds.

"This is Will," the girl says. She has dark brown skin and eyes. "I'm Christina."

I smile, "I'm Beatrice." I take out my schedule. "Do you know where room G14 is?"

Will takes my schedule, "Room G14."

"We'll take you there," Christina says. They both smile at each other and I am a bit worried. "It's in the back building."

**OOO**

Once the bell rings, we jump out of our seats and they guide me. Many people walk through these halls, trying to get to their next class or talking to friends, whittling down their time. It feels like I am walking into the ocean as waves are hitting me.

Will takes the lead and grabs my hand. He shouts as we pass the office, "NEW MEAT COMING THROUGH!" Suddenly the crowds of people move to the side to let us through.

We make our way to the field, but I see no back building. "Where is the back building?" I ask them.

Christina answers, "The back building burned down a long time ago."

"Are we going to get in trouble?" I ask her. They both sit down on the grass.

"No, we're not. We're your friends, remember?"

I really wanted to go to room G14, but I cannot pass up this opportunity. They said they were my friends so I sat with them on the grass. I would never know what I missed in health.

"How do you spell your name?" Christina asks me.

"B-E-A-T-R-I-C-E" I answer.

"I'm going to call you Tris. T-R-I-S."

"Why did your parents stop homeschooling you?" Will asks me.

I say, "My parents wanted me to get more socialized."

"You'll get socialized, alright," Will says.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a natural hottie. You could be in the Glam Clan," Christina adds.

"What's the Glam Clan?" I ask.

"Wait," Christina says.

Then all of a sudden a huge class comes out onto the field. They wear blue PE clothes.

"Of course all the Glam Clan are in the same gym class," Christina sighs.

"That's Jackie Kang," Christina says pointing to a girl. The girl has jet black hair that passes her shoulders. Someone throws a ball at Jackie, she tries to catch it but it goes toward her chest and bounces back. "If there was a grade lower than F, she would get it." I snicker at that.

"There is Johanna Reyes," Will looks at another girl. Johanna has tan skin and curly dark hair. "Her father supposedly invented Amity bread. She knows everything about everyone. That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets."

Then I see boys carrying a girl on their shoulders. "And the Devil takes human form in Jeanine Matthews. Don't be fooled because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bag, but in reality, she's so much more than that," Christina continues. Regina has blonde hair like mine and watery blue eyes.

"She is the queen bee," Will adds on. "The head of the most popular clique in school, the Glam Clan. The other two are her workers, like Santa and his elves."

"Jeanine Matthews, how do I explain Jeanine Matthews?" Christina says. "Who is Jeanine Matthews?"

**OOO**

"The song 'Nobody's Perfect' does not apply to her."

"She has two Louis Vuitton purses and a silver Lexus.

"I heard her hair is insured for ten thousand dollars."

"I heard she was the Gerber baby."

"Her favorite movie is Mean Girls."

"One time she met Ryan Gosling on a plane and he told her she was pretty."

"One time she injected me with the sleep serum. It was awesome."

**OOO**

And that is where it all began.

**A/N: I was going to post this later, but I was like why not. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews help me out a lot. **

**-PaperAxes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once the bell rings, we head out to lunch. I am hungry, I realized just several minutes ago.

"Do you have a textbook tablet?" Will asks me.

"A what?"

"A textbook tablet. Instead of textbooks, we have them digitally in tablets," he answers.

"Cool. I'll get it later after I eat."

Christina struggles to grab something in her backpack. Finally she pulls it out as we enter the cafeteria. "I'll show you around," she says.

"You got your Cool Erudite." She points to people wearing light blue shirts and dark blue jeans.

"Nerdy Erudite." They are playing some kind of card game and wearing the same kinds of clothes as the Cool Erudite. One stands up, jumping and shouts "VICTORY!"

"Your Fearing Team." She looks at people wearing black clothing. They are talking about strategies.

"The Amity Stoners." They wear red and yellow. All of them are either smiling at the ceiling or endlessly laughing. "Don't eat the bread."

"There is the Modest Abnegation." She points at a group of people. They wear gray clothing and barely talk. They take small bites of their food.

"Reckless Dauntless." They don't eat. They wear black clothing like the Fearing Team. All they do is stand on top of their table and jump off. One hurts herself and the others laugh. I frown at them.

"The Candor Debate Team." They wear black and white. Easily the loudest clique in school. They argue about global warming or some kind of weather topic. Can't they shut up?

"The greatest people you'll ever meet." Christina and Will high five each other.

"And the worst." Christina and Will look at the Glam Clan.

**OOO**

When I am making my way to Christina's table, a plastic knife flies in front of me. I look at the direction it was thrown and a guy threw it. The boy is tall and has dark hair.

"Is he bothering you?" asks a voice. I look to my right and find it's Jeanine. I nod.

"Peter, you just can't show up to my party, throw knives at Johanna to get her attention and then throw knives at this poor innocent girl who may also be fragile," she yells at him.

Peter sits down with the other Reckless Dauntless. They laugh and keep jumping off the table.

I try to walk past Jeanine's table. "Here," Jeanine invites. "Sit here."

I look at the direction of Christina and Will's table. They motion me to come to them. I sit down at the Glam Clan table.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Jeanine asks.

"I'm new here. I lived in Panem."

"What?"

"I used to be homeschooled."

"Wait, what?"

"My mom taught me at home."

"I know what homeschooling is. I'm not ignorant," she declares. "So you never went to a real school before?"

I shake my head at her.

"Shut up," she says. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Homeschooled. That's really interesting," she says to me.

"Thanks."

"You are really pretty."

"Okay."

"If you're from Panama, why are you white?" Jackie asks me.

Then Johanna comes into it, "Oh my god Jackie, you just can't ask people why are they white."

"It's Panem," I correct her.

"Could you give us some privacy for one second?"she asks. I nod. They whisper things to each other.

I look at Christina and Will. They look confused and I give them a shrug.

"We don't do this a lot," Jeanine adds. "This is a really huge deal. Other people have to take an aptitude test in order to get this."

Johanna finishes, "We want to invite you to sit with us at lunch every day for the rest of the week."

"It's okay," I say to them.

"Cool," Jeanine says.

Jackie tells me, "On Wednesday, we wear periwinkle."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are really helpful. Thank you SK for your review.**

** If you haven't already, check out "Divergent Stories: Marcus and Johanna". It is how Johanna got her scar and how Marcus got mean toward Evelyn and Tobias.**

**-PaperAxes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After I eat lunch with the Glam Clan, I head over to the office to get my tablet. Then after a few minutes, they give it to me. Christina goes into the office and pulls me into the hallway.

"What happened?" she asks.

I tell her everything.

"You have to do it," she laughs. "Then you can tell us all the crap Jeanine is talking about!"

"Jeanine seems really nice."

"SHE IS NOT NICE!" Christina yells. "She is a $%# $ $# & $# ! A slutty, ho-bag attention whore."

"I don't even know what half of that means."

Will walks to us. "She is hot but is really a devil in heels."

"Why do you hate her?" I ask Christina.

"What do you mean?"

"Jeanine. You seem like you really hate her." I add.

"What's your question?"

"Why do you hate her?"

Will jumps in, "Jeanine started a rumor that Chris- "

Christina interrupts him, "ZIP! I just think it would be cool to spy on them and tell us what they say."

"What do we talk about?" I ask the both of them.

Christina answers, "Channing Tatum or makeup or..."

Will adds, "How hot Will is."

Both of our heads look at Will. He shrugs, "I know both of you are mesmerized at my hotness."

"I rather drown," Christina fires back. She turns to me, "Just do it."

"Fine," I respond. "I just need something periwinkle."

**OOO**

By eighth period, I found myself bored out of my mind. Fearing Advanced. Fearing is the study of fears and how to overcome them. Every year you must have fewer fears than the year before. 25 or less in Intro to Fearing, 20 or less in Fearing Basics, 15 or less in Fearing Intermediate and 10 or less in Fearing Advanced. There is Fearing Masters, but is not available in high school only in college and you need like 5 or less fears to qualify.

Ms. Wu is reviewing fears about the elements. This was easy and nothing in Fearing was going to mess me up. Until I saw him. Him had deep blue eyes and messy dark hair. From the looks of it, he looked strong and tall.

When I was younger, I never had crushes. I always focused on my studies and found that love means nothing when you are young. Of course I found myself eating ice cream, while watching the Notebook on Valentine's Day. And I would read YA romances endlessly and re-watch The Secret Life of the American Teenager, but I was happy and turned out great!

I then realize that Ms. Wu has been calling me, "Tris!" I snap back into reality. She had asked me a question, which was "What is the fear of water?"

"Hydrophobia," I answer.

"Good job," she says to me.

Him smiles. His smile. It was a beautiful, beaming smile, like the sun. _His_ _smile was the sun and I felt like ice melting when seeing it. _Did I really just think that? Who switched my bread for Amity bread at lunch?

Once the end of the day bell rings, I try to find out what his name his. I walk up to him.

I introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Tris Prior." I put my hand out for a handshake.

He turns around, "Hello, I'm Tobias Eaton." He shakes my hand.

I talked to Christina about Tobias. I found out he was the captain of the basketball team, had the highest grades in Fearing and has the lowest fears in the school Fearing record.

Once I got home, my parents asked me, "How was your day?"

"Great."

"Were people nice?"

I shake my head.

"Did you make any friends?"

I nod and look in my closet for something periwinkle.

**A/N: Tell me what you think in the reviews! Be sure to also tell me what I should put into Divergent Girls that was in Mean Girls.**

**Thank you favorite5 for your reviews! They made my day.**

**-PaperAxes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lunch on Wednesday**

Having lunch with the Glam Clan was like leaving the actual world and entering Slutsville.

Johanna is busy telling me all about the rules of the Glam Clan. She talks so much that I which she had a mute button. "You can only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. You can only wear your hair in a bun once a week. I guess you picked today." She glances at my bun "If you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us. These rules even apply to us." She finally breathes and continues, "If I broke one of these rules, I would sit with those freaks." She looks at Christina and Will's table.

In that very moment, I wanted to kick her in her Barbie doll face and watch it shatter, but I just smile and nod.

She continues, "We always vote, if we ask someone to sit with us. You need to be approved by the entire group. I mean you wouldn't buy any piece of clothing without asking your friends if it looks good on you, right?" She smiles and I nod at her. "You make think you like someone." She stares at Jeanine, angrily. "But you don't" She beams a smile at me.

Then Jeanine shouts, "The limit does not exist!"

"What?" I ask her.

"Oh, I was solving a math problem and got the answer," she answers.

Johanna jumps in, "That is so awesome."

"Shut up," Jeanine fires at Johanna.

The bell rings for eighth period and I wave goodbye at them. I walk to Ms. Wu's class and take my seat behind Tobias Eaton.

**OOO**

The last bell rings. _Okay. I will talk to him._ Then as I am about to talk to him, a boy with tan skin and brown hair stops in front of me.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I reply and then Tobias walks out. _Okay. This boy better have a good excuse or I will kick him in his-_

"I'm Uriah Pedrad, captain of the Fearing Team in this school," he introduces himself, "We go through fear simulations and we would get twice as much funding if we have a girl. So think about it."

"It would be great for you," Ms. Wu adds to the conversation. "And the team."

"Let me get you my card," Uriah says as he pulls a card from his pocket. He gives it to me.

**Uriah Pedrad**

_Awesome Fearer/Badass Rapper_

I smile at him. _Thanks for ruining my chance at talking to Tobias. _Hanging around with the Glam Clan has changed me a bit.

I walk outside and see him playing basketball on the outside court. I see him and wave at him. He sees me and waves back.

Then someone honks a horn at me. "Come on bitch, we're shopping!" I turn around and find Jeanine in her silver Lexus. I walk to her car and take the back seat.

"Next stop," Jeanine says. "The mall!"

**A/N: I hope you had enjoyed this! I have another fanfic, Forgiven, which is set before the Allegiant epilogue. It may contain some Allegiant spoilers. **

**-PaperAxes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At the Mall with the Glam Clan**

We enter the mall. We walk side by side from me, Jackie, Johanna and Jeanine. Jeanine stops by Starbucks to get an iced coffee. She waits by the counter and the rest of us talk.

"So," Johanna starts the conversation, "Have you found any guys that you think are cute?"

"Well," I say, "There is this one guy."

"Ooo," Jackie coos. "Who is it?"

I answer, "Tobias Eat-"

"Hell to the NOO," Johanna interrupts.

"That's like stabbing Jeanine in the stomach," Jackie says.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Johanna.

"That's Jeanine's ex-boyfriend," she answers me.

Jackie informs me, "They went out for a year."

"Exes are off limits to best friends. That's like the rules of feminism," Johanna says. "Your secret is safe with me." She beams a smile at me and I smile back. Jackie smiles and nods at me.

Jeanine comes back and motions us to walk with her. _She treats us like we're dogs and she's the owner._ We walk side by side and Jeanine asks me, "How do you like high school?"

"I like it," I reply. "I think I'm going to join the Fearers."

"No," Jeanine answers. "That's social suicide. Damn, you are so lucky to have us." Jackie and Johanna shake their heads at me. "I mean serum making club is different." Jackie and Johanna nod their heads in unison. They're like the twins in the Shining. _Come join the Glam Clan, Tris._ I push away the thought. "In the Fearers, you have to face fears. What if you are afraid of sex?" I laugh at her comment. _Who's afraid of sex?_

We walk past a tattoo parlor. I look inside and see Christina working there. She gives me two thumbs up and smiles. I give her a shrug and smile. The Glam Clan and I pass the parlor and find ourselves at the mall fountain.

I take out my Firefly phone to call my mom. Johanna's jaw drops open. Jackie shakes her head. Jeanine gasps and almost faints.

"What's wrong?" I ask Jeanine.

"No!" she yells. She grabs my phone and throws it, hitting a guy in the face.

"What's wrong with you?" I yell.

"Oh my god," she starts to say. "Was that a Firefly phone?"

I nod.

"That is like a million times worse than a F******G flip phone!" she screams. She breathes in and out. Then she tells me, "I'm going to get you a real phone." I nod.

**OOO**

Jeanine got me the white iPhone 5C. _God, she is so nice._ I mean she said her mom would even pay for it! She is like an angel sent from heaven. Christina would have said she was a demon that crawled out of the depths of hell and made it into Chicago. Christina should really get to know Jeanine; she's so nice!

Jeanine drives us to her house, it's huge. It's not even a house, but a huge mansion. "Wow," I begin to talk. "Your house is amazing."

She replies, "I know right."

Johanna cuts in, "You need to check out her mom's boob job. They're like sharp rocks."

Jeanine opens the door and I walk inside with the others. _It looks awesome._ The Glam Clan, I think now I should call them friends, lead me to Jeanine's kitchen, where I see Jeanine's mom. She is like an exact replica of Jeanine, but with shorter hair.

"Hey mom," Jeanine says. "This is Tris."

"Oh," Jeanine's mom walks to me. "Welcome to our home." She brings me in for a hug.

Johanna was not lying. When Jeanine's mom hugs me, it feels like two sharp rocks, shaped like cones, were attached to her chest. They dig into my chest. _Ouch!_

"You can call me Karen," she offers. I nod.

"Whatever," Jeanine says. She leaves and we follow her. She makes her way into her huge bedroom. And guess what color the walls are painted? Guess? Guess? Periwinkle. It's practically the only color in her room. She sits on her bed, while Jackie looks in the mirror and Johanna wanders around.

"This is your room?" I ask.

"Yeah," Jeanine answers. "I made my parents trade with me." Not only does she have control of the Glam Clan and most of the boys at school, she can persuade her parents to do anything? _God, she is so awesome._

They all stand in front of a mirror and complain on how they look. I thought there was just fat and skinny. Where I lived before, they had a lot of skinny people. They all look at me to complain about my body.

"I have long, thin nose."

"Okay," Jeanine says.

Jackie walks over to Jeanine's desk and grabs a flash drive. "Oh my god," she begins to say. "I remember this."

"I haven't seen that in like forever," Jeanine responds. "Hook it up."

Jackie pulls out her tablet out of her purse. She plugs in the flash drive into her tablet. "Check it out Tris. It's our Burn Book," she invites me. I walk over and see what's on her tablet. In black bold letters, the Burn Book is on her screen.

Johanna adds more information, "We cut out girls' pictures in the yearbook, wrote comments in a book and we put the book on a flash drive so we didn't have to carry a huge book around."

Jackie swipes the screen to turn the pages.

"Susan Black is a fat gray virgin."

"Molly Atwood was beaten up by a small blonde girl."

"Christina Bens-Dyke."

They all laugh and I fake one.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me what you think in a review! **

**Thank you both Guests for your review!**

**Guest #1: I will bring in more characters later in probably the last 10 chapters. I will bring in Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. Christina and Will be dating later in the story. I will try to make longer chapters.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will not be updating tomorrow and on Saturday. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I will out of town on Saturday. While I'm gone, I recommend Q-girl900 and Jillian13.2000. They have great stories.**

**-Paper Axes.**

**P.S. Longest chapter so far! Almost a thousand words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Several minutes after the Christina Bens-Dyke thing, I leave and hop onto the moving train. It's great transportation and it's also free so that's a plus. I see the mall and jump out. I rush in to find the tattoo parlor.

**OOO**

I am at the counter in the tattoo parlor with Christina. Right now, I am telling her everything.

"They have this Burn Book," I tell her. "It's on a flash drive and they right mean comments about girls in our grade."

The question I dread comes up. She asks, "Am I in there?"

"No," I lie.

"Those pansycakes!" She exclaims.

Will is currently looking through a binder of tattoo sketches. He wants a unique one that screams "I am Will and I am awesome and hot." He makes faces as he flips through the pages. He asks, "Does this look cool?" He points to a cool looking eagle.

Christina says, "It screams 'I had a lot of money so I picked this over designed piece of crap.'" Will keeps on looking through the binder. Christina jumps back in, "Tris you need to steal that flash drive."

"No," I tell her.

She whisper yells at me, "Come on! We could publish it and show everyone that Jeanine is a bitch!"

"I don't steal!" I fire back.

"Hey," a voice says. I look behind me and find Ms. Wu. She walks toward us up to the counter. She leans against it.

"Hi," I say to her.

Christina asks her, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to look at the tattoos," Ms. Wu answers. She turns to me, "I really hope you join the Fearers."

"I will join," I tell Ms. Wu.

Will jumps into the conversation, "That's social suicide."

Ms. Wu says, "Thanks, Will. I need to go." She walks out the tattoo parlor and turns left.

"When are you going to spy on Jeanine again?" Christina asks me.

"I'm not spying on her."

"Come on! It will be our little secret."

**OOO**

Being Christina's spy is like being on the Patriots and pretending to be friends with King George. Then you find out King George is not a bitchy king after all and you struggle to choose whose side you are on. A choice can transform you. A choice can be a sacrifice, a sacrifice becomes a loss, a loss becomes a burden and you get my point.

**OOO**

When I am nearing the end of my Fearing homework, my phone rings across the room. I get out of my seat and walk to my bed to pick it up. I answer it. It's Jeanine. She starts the conversation with, "I know your secret."

No. She knows I am Christina's spy. Should I apologize? Or play it cool. "What secret?" I say.

"Johanna told me that you like Tobias Eaton. I mean it's okay, but you should know that all he cares about is school, basketball and which college will accept him. I could talk to him if you want."

"Really? You would do that? Nothing bad, okay?" I respond.

"Trust me, I know what to do. Aren't you mad at Johanna for telling me?"

"I'm not mad. I just think she is an attention whore."

"See Johanna. She's not mad."

Johanna's voice comes in, "I can't believe you think I'm an attention whore."

Jeanine then says, "Okay, love ya. See you tomorrow." Both hang up. It was a surprise attack on me to show what I feel about Johanna. I still think there still nice.

A/N: YAY! Thanks for reading. Let me know of what you think in a review! Sorry for not updating this soon, but I will update this Friday or Saturday.

-PaperAxes


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to say that sometimes during this whole story I may not follow the Mean Girls plot and follow the Divergent plot. I may also add other things.**

**Chapter 8**

Christina and I sit on my couch. We are having a Harry Potter movie marathon (we are on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban). She sits crossed legged on our couch with a bowl of popcorn on her left hip.

I realize that we are out of popcorn. I stand up, grab the bowl and walk into the kitchen. I find popcorn behind a cabinet door, rip the plastic packaging and throw it in the microwave. I press the popcorn button and wait. I lean against the counter and take out my phone. I look though the texts Jeanine had sent me.

The microwave beeps. I open the door and grab it. I pull the edges and pour the popcorn into the bowl. Then I hear music blasting from a room. I make my way into the hallway and open the door to find my little sister, Callie, dancing to the Spice Girls.

"Yo tell me what you want what you really, really want," she sings. "So tell me what you want what you really, really want."

I surprise her, "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really zigazig ha." She jumps a little at the sound of my voice.

"What do you want?" she asks me. I look and find that my iPod is in her speakers.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. My iPod," I walk towards it and grab it, stopping the music. "Thanks! You should listen to Aly and Aj."

"What's that?" she asks.

"Look up Potential Breakup Song," I say to her. "You're not living till you listen to this song. It's a Disney song."

"I'm not 9!" she yells. "I'm 13. We don't watch Disney Channel anymore."

"Then how come you recorded Austin and Ally and Dog with a Blog?" I smile.

I walk out and head to the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen and find Christina hooking her phone to her portable speakers. She plays a song I have not heard before.

"I Still Believe," she informs me. "By Mariah Carey."

"What happened to the Harry Potter Marathon?" I ask her.

"We should take a little break," she replies. "Come on." She dances to the music and sings, "I still believe. Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again. Oh baby yeah!"

I sing along with her, "I had a dream. Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again." We laugh together.

We return back to the couch and she talks to me, "I think you're Divergent."

"I'm what?"

"Divergent, you don't fit into any clique in school," she answers. "I've known you for what a month now and your behavior is different than others."

"Is that good?"

"Jeanine detests the Divergent."

"Oh…"

She looks at the tv, "Speaking of Jeanine, what are you doing now with her?"

"I'm killing her with kindness," I answer.

"You could do it literally," she says. "There is a lion at the zoo named Kindness."

"I'm not killing Jeanine," I fire back.

The conversations stop and we watch the rest of the movies.

**A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review! **** Divergent Girls will be having a special Christmas chapter on Dec 23. **

**A good friend **_**themanwiththefics **_**started writing fanfiction here. He currently has one called **_**Tris's journal**_**. It's basically Tris writing a journal. **

**-PaperAxes**

**PS: This is a really musicy chapter. I don't know why, but it just happened.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the last bell rings, Tobias wanted to talk to me. "Hey," he begins to say. "Me and some friends are going to throw a Halloween party tonight. You should come." He pulls out an orange piece of paper and gives it to me. I take it. "That invitation only admits one person. So don't bring anyone else."

"Cool," I say.

"See you there."

I stand up and make my way to the door, then I am stopped by Uriah, "You staying for the Fearer meeting, Tris?"

"Yeah," I say.

I lied. I leave school and walk home. My mom and I make my costume. During the time we were creating my costume, I thought I should go as something. Guess? Guess? A syringe. I thought that was that the perfect idea in the whole world at the time. After we made it and I tried it on, I regretted it.

**OOO**

I have trouble jumping off the train, but I finally jump. The thing you insert your two fingers on a syringe is a hat. The needle is between my legs and it makes it hard for me to move, making me waddle like a penguin.

I waddle my way to the house. I open the door and enter. Music is blasting from a huge iHome. People talk or dance, while holding red cups of what I think is spiked punch.

Girls wear very, very, very revealing "costumes." Underline very. Should I even call these costumes? They look like they are taken out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

As I try to find Tobias, I get weird looks from people. They either look disgusted or are holding in a laugh. If I didn't have self-control, they would be pinned on the floor right now.

Then in the corner of my eye, I see two girls wearing the most revealing costumes of all, of course the Glam Clan. I walk to them and they see me. Johanna is probably dressed as a Sexy Amity Member and Jackie is probably a Hot Candor Leader.

Johanna gasps, "What are you?"

"A syringe."

"Next time you should let us help pick out your costume."

"Hey," I hear from behind me. It's Tobias and he is dressed as a football player. "You made it," he says. I suddenly get lost in his eyes. "So you are a…."

"A syringe."

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asks. I nod, forgetting the punch is probably spiked. He walks to the punch bowl and Jeanine pops out of nowhere and walks toward him.

I smile. They both talk. She is awesomely nice. She is maybe even a better friend than Christina. She bought me a phone, clothes and food. Then, she is talking to my crush for me. Wow, why can't other girls be like her? She needs to be worshipped. I think I'll start a Jeanine Matthews fan club sooner or later.

Then, she pulls him for a kiss. _No. No_._ That little slut_ !I shake my head and leave. It was like a hundred crows attacked me. I leave the house and jump onto the train. This is the night bitches die.

**A/N: Oooo. Jeanine is a little pansycake! Tris is getting prepared for a war! Find out what happens next time on Divergent Girls!**

**-PaperAxes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

So remember when I was going to kill some bitches? Well, instead I locked myself in my room, threw a tantrum, played music and cried in the corner of my room. Pretty anticlimactic, right? Sorry if you thought I was literally going to kill some people.

If I were there still there, I would have ran up to Jeanine bitchslapped her and call Ms. Wu to stab Jeanine in the stomach. I would have beheaded her, put the head in a box and burn the box. Her body will be hidden in an unknown desert and rot there or be eaten by vultures. Whichever comes first really.

Christina and Will are outside of my room and they keep knocking loudly on my door every minute. "Tris!" Christina yells. "Let me in or I'm going to kick this door down!" She says like for the hundredth time.

"No!" I yell back. "I'm listening to 'The Boy is Mine' by Brandy and Monica!"

"You need to give it up," I sing through my tears. "Had about enough. It's not hard to see. The boy is mine. I'm sorry about you, seem to be confu-"

Before I can finish the lyric, the door bursts open and Christina comes through it. She marches violently toward me. Will tries to walk in, but as soon he takes one step closer to my room, I hear my dad say, "Don't even go one step closer to her room mister!"

Christina stands before me and crosses her arms, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm jumping excitedly," I answer as I point to my tears.

"We heard Tobias and Jeanine," Will says from the hallway. "All social networks are full of stories and pictures of them." Will pulls out his phone. "Jeanine confirms that they are back together."

"Come on," Christina helps me get up.

**OOO**

Christina hammers a nail and hangs up a small whiteboard, the one you could buy at the dollar store. She writes three things: _Tobias Eaton,_ _Hot Body/Intelligence_ and _Army of Slut-faced Ho bags._

"Jeanine Matthews is an evil dictator," Christina begins her speech. "She would be nothing without her high status man candy." She points her marker at _Tobias Eaton_. "Her _Hot Body-slash-Intelligence_." She also points to that.

"Why is it _Hot Body-slash-Intelligence?_" I ask.

Will answers, "They need to coexist. Like me and Christina." Christina and Will smile at each other. I'm really confused. "One time she got a B+ on a test and she gained 5 pounds."

"She was like a walrus," Christina adds.

"Focus," Will says and Christina smiles at him again. _WHAT THE FRICKIN HECK IS GOING ON? _

"And," Christina points to the last thing on the board. "Her _Army of Slut-faced Ho bags._ We are going to take them all away from here. Tris, if you want this to work you gotta keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. You got that?"

I nod, "I can do it."

She smiles, "Let World War III begin."

**OOO**

Christina removes the whiteboard and throws it in my trash can. Will wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"What is going on?" I ask them.

"Will and I are dating," Christina answers. They both walk away. My jaw drops open. That's like a dormant volcano erupting or better yet Kristen Stewart smiling.

I stay in my position for a few minutes and then I snap back to reality. Oh there goes gravity. Oh, there goes Rabbit. He choked. He's so mad.

**OOO**

Jeanine George just started a war, World War III. I have my army, Will and Christina, and my weapons, which I don't have. She has her army, the Glam Clan, and her weapons, popularity. I promise you now, this is the year bitches die. *gets gun ready*

**A/N: You go Tris! Let's get ready for WWIII! She has two letters for Jeanine. One of them's F and the other one's U. I feel like I am the only person that knows that song reference I just made. Have a great day!**

**-PaperAxes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Pretending nothing was wrong was easy. Johanna pulled me to the side the next day and told me, "Jeanine talked to Tobias, but he just wanted her back."

That's kind of funny cause I saw Jeanine **PULL** him for a kiss. She pulled him in for a kiss! He's the one interested! She looks freaking interested.

"It's okay," I smile and nod at Johanna.

"You're not mad at Regina?" she asks me.

"Oh god no!" I respond.

"Good."

**OOO**

At lunch, I found Tobias sitting with Jeanine at our usual table. I take a seat across from Tobias and ignore him as I try to eat my food. Then, Jeanine starts to comb Tobias's hair to the side.

Jeanine starts, "You look hot with your hair this way." She continually combs it. "Tris, can you tell him his hair looks sexy this way?"

That bitch! She is basically showing him off to me, like she got a car for Christmas and I got a book and she shows the car off every time I'm with her. "It looks sexy that way," I respond. If I could, I would jump at her and attack that piece of trash.

I couldn't just attack her. This was a different world than Panem. In Chicago, we had to attack sneakily and be more vigilant.

**OOO**

The Glam Clan has brought me to the bathroom for them to complain about their flaws, while I watch them. Jeanine keeps looking at her forehead at a pimple.

"My pimple looks like Jupiter on my face," she complains.

An idea hits me. My sister used to have really bad breath and acne. She had some weird kind of toothpaste that smelt weird. I'll combine both of her acne medication and her weird toothpaste. It will smell so bad she will be a boy repellent.

I offer her, "I have this face cream that will get rid of it. I'll bring it in tomorrow."

"Cool," she replies.

**OOO**

I asked Jeanine what the Divergent were at her house. "They are a danger to the whole clique system," she answers. "Why? Do you know of one?"

I shake my head.

"They should be eliminated," she scoots closer to me, now near my ear. "Most of them are in Abnegation."

"So what clique did you guys belong to before the Glam Clan?" I ask the group.

She smiles at me for a second then frowns, "The Cool Erudite."

Johanna pops out of Jeanine's closet and shouts, "Amity before the stoners came."

Jackie looks at my reflection on the mirror, "Candor Debate Team."

I smile.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I was going to update on Friday, but I had to study for my midterms coming up! I promise there will be a new chapter on Friday! Starting on the 21****st**** is when I will update like a crazy person.**

**A message to Aly: I was practically raised on Mean Girls.**

**A message to AJ: I will try on work on it some more! **

**-PaperAxes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My phone vibrates on my desk and I rush over to check it. Christina just sent me a text.

**I'm sad**

Are you okay?

**No.**

I'm coming over.

**OOO**

When Christina opens the door, I find her ready to go. I hold bubble wrap, ice cream and two tickets to Frozen in my hand. She runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Will and I broke up," she cries in my ear.

That bastard! She broke little Christina's heart. I'm going to kill him, like now!

"Come on, let's see Frozen," I say pulling away. I toss her the bubble wrap and she catches it. We catch up to the train and wait for it to reach the mall.

**OOO**

The movie was predictable, but good at the same time. There were so many clichés that it was innumerable. Good movie, fell flat on some parts, but it's typical Disney.

I stand by the girl's bathroom, waiting for Christina. She said she needed to "let it go".

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a ruffle of blonde hair. _Will and his friends._ They're like a male version of the Glam Clan. I run up to him, pushing him against the wall.

"Woah, Tris," he says. "I just want to be friends."

"Shut up," I fire at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My therapist says 'A lot of things.'"

"You broke up with Christina," I cross my arms and give him a stare.

"It was for the best," he answers.

"You know what else is for the best." I put my forearm against his neck and push against it. "This is." He struggles to breathe and tries prying my forearm off his neck. Someone pulls me away from Will.

I spin around. The boy is big and taller than Will. In a way, he resembles Dave Karofsky from Glee. "You're welcome," he smiles. "Sorry," I say under my breath. "It's okay," Will accepts. "This is Al." I wave at Al, "Hey." He nods at me. "He'll be going to our school," Will informs me. "Cool," I say. "Wait," Will puts his hand on my shoulder. "What's Christina's favorite song?" "I Still Believe by Mariah Carey." "Thanks." He and his group of friends walk away. "Wait!" I yell. Will turns around. "You're such a dildo." "What?" "I would call you a dick, but you're not real enough." Will and his group walk away, while I'm still there waiting for Christina. A/N: I will update like every day! Yay! So expect a new chapter tomorrow and the special Christmas chapter is coming up on December 23, so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think! Have an awesome Winter break! -PaperAxes

**P.S. I have a tumblr: .com **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

So it's been like a week since the breakup between Christina and Will. And every time I hang out with them, they don't talk to each other and I'm the one having to break the silence. Do you know how hard it is to do that? Well, Al is here with me trying to help them.

I remember I read this one book and one of the main characters had a hard life and he lost his loved ones in the process. The book ended with him saying, "We can be mended. We mend each other." I hope Christina and Will mend. But we will mend them.

But I doubt they will get back together. Christina has been listening to songs that have the same concept, "You broke up with me and now I'm as strong as ever." For example, Survivor by Destiny's Child, I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor and The Sign by Ace of Base. She's better, stronger, wiser and she has perfect vision now.

I'm just worried for Christina. She's just stuck in her room blasting music, while watching the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. She should just take her mind off love and have some fun.

I'm having fun! I hang out with Jeanine and try to find her flaws, which is hard. (How do you find flaws of an already perfect slut-faced ho bag?) But it's fun hanging out with them, until someone brings Tobias up. I'm all out for the conversation topic of Tobias, but not with her bitch of a girlfriend.

"So how are you and Tobias?" Jackie brings up one day.

Jeanine, the Queen Bitch herself, looks at me and beams a smile at my face, "We're good. He's so dreamy." I serious want to grab a knife and dig it into her chest. "He's like a fictional character that came to life."

True. Tobias looks like if you combine all of the hottest YA male characters in one person. The perfect boy in my opinion.

"I hope you guys last forever," Johanna adds. "You're like the perfect couple. It's like we live in a Nicholas Sparks novel."

I want to yell in Johanna's face, "No one likes you! That's why you aren't allowed in the character list on fanfiction!" But in order to be a plastic bitch, I need to keep my hatred in the inside.

I have this whole new plan for WWIII. I will pretend nothing is wrong and hide in the shadows for a while. When the time is right I'll pop out and be like, "Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you saw the last of me."

I've hanged out with Al like two times. He's a pretty cool guy and he's funny too. We're going to the Winter Dance at school together. Christina and Will are going with us, but not together. The principal, Max, told us that most of the songs used in the dance will be old so I'm kind of excited. I hope I could jive and have the time of my life.

Jeanine is nice and all, but I seriously want her dead like now.

**A/N: The next chapter will be about the Winter Dance so wait for that. In the reviews, could you tell me what should be Jeanine and Tobias's ship name? I've come up with a few, but they are not that good. Anyways, have an awesome day!**

**-PaperAxes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I wait outside Christina's bathroom. She keeps going on how she is happy and Will and she should stay friends. I just keep saying, "Yeah." I check my nails every so often. When she finally opens the door, I'm relieved. She wears a black strapless dress that doesn't reach her knees.

"You look, wow," I say.

"I know right?" she replies. "You look good as well." She points to my blue dress with sparkles on the top and bottom.

"Thanks."

"Come on." She grabs my hand and runs. "Let's rock this dance!"

**OOO**

Christina and I pull open the doors to the gym. We are hit with a huge wave of music. We enter with Will and Al and find a table. We sit and talk for a while, until I hear my song.

"You can dance, you can jive," it sings from the speakers. "Having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen."

I pull Al, Christina and Will onto the dance floor. Christina and I dance with each other, while Al and Will just stand there. "Come on!" I say to the boys and push Christina toward Will. "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

I run over to the punch bowl and scoop up some punch into a cup. I drink it fast, probably under fifteen seconds. Then jump back onto the dance floor. "Call me the Dancing Queen!" I tell Al.

"Are you okay?" Al asks me.

"I'm happy!" I smile. I'm just taking my mind off everything. Tobias, Jeanine and everything.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

I answer back, "I have no idea!"

The song stops and transitions into "Endless Love". YES! This is probably the best song to get over a crush. Like both people singing it have an endless love for each other. It's great for people that find love, but not for lonely people like me.

"My love," the song begins. "There's only you in my life. The only thing that's right." The song keeps on going and I try not to think of Him.

"And your eyes," it continues. "Tell me how much you care." No.

That's when I break down.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Tomorrow I will release two chapters just for you guys! I'm really busy today!**

**-PaperAxes**

**P.S. I think I've settled on Jeanias for the ship name.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I burst into the girls' bathroom and rush to find a stall to cry in. I let all the tears out, like a huge waterfall. I couldn't just forget everything. I don't know why I just started to cry. But when you've been strong and vengeful for a long time, shouldn't you have your weak points?

I hear Al's voice from outside the stall, "Tris. Are you okay?"

I'm weak. I don't know. I can't. I just want to stop this. "Yeah."

"What happened?" he asks in a soft voice.

A lot of things. Endless love reminded me of Tobias, I'm a bitch and I want to ruin a person's life. "Cats," I lie. "The song reminds me of cats."

He laughs. "You're lying." He opens the door to my stall. "It's about a boy isn't it?"

I nod. "I like him and my 'friend', Jeanine, took him away from me and I'm ruining her life."

"Look ," he bends down on one knee and takes out a napkin to wipe off my tears. "I'm here for you. And I know that you like another guy, but I'm here."

I notice his head is just centimeters away from my face. I pull back. "I'm sorry. I just don't like you the same way." I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says. "I'll always be here for you."

"No," I reply firmly. I push the door open and leave the gym and school. I hop onto the train and wait for it to get to my house.

**OOO**

So I pretty much left my friend alone in the opposite sex's bathroom and told him I did not like him back. I left the dance in tears over a song that reminded me of a boy. Wow. What a perfect life!

In order to make me feel happy, I stopped by Wal-Mart and saw a bunch of One Direction fans fighting over who will get Harry. So I walked over to them and was like, "You know who is permanent in his life, his mom. All you guys are temporary." They got mad at me and started to chase me. I threw my heels into the bushes in front of the store and ran.

They chased me all the way to the fence, but some got tired like quickly. Like in the first minute or so. Finally after I lost them, I walked to Christina's house. When she opens the door, I declared, "I'm staying here!"

Then I passed out.

**A/N: So I traveled one hour to a city and the thing I was supposed to do was cancelled! Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I wrote this while I was going there. **

**-PaperAxes**

**P.S. STORY TIME: I experienced the same thing with Tris and the 1D fans, but not with the chasing. Instead, it was at school and they were fighting over Liam and I said "the mom was permanent and you guys are temporary" to them. One of my friends said, "TOO SOON!" **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Several days later:**

I sit on the Jeanine's bed looking at our local mall's website. I find an ad that says they need four girls to be MCs in a Christmas talent show.

"Hey," I tell them. "The mall needs four girls to MC a talent show."

"Why should I do that?" Jeanine asks.

I look back at my phone and find something. "It counts for a year's worth of community service."

"Count me in!" Jackie says from Jeanine's bathroom.

Johanna jumps excitedly, "Sure! Why not?"

"Yes," Jeanine begins to say. "On one condition, if we wear costumes, I'm Santa and you guys are my elf bitches."

**OOO**

When we arrive at the mall, we find out one of us needs to be Mrs. Claus and the other three are the elves. Well, I'll only be Jeanine's bitch this one time and one time only. The costumes don't help my mood though; all our costumes are sluttified: tight, doesn't reach our knees and makes us look like elf prostitutes.

My phone rings in my purse and I pick it up. "Hello," I say.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks me for the hundredth time. She's been asking me ever since I passed out in her house two days ago.

"Yes!" I tell her for the hundredth time. "I only passed out because I was tired, didn't have any energy left to keep on going."

"I'm just worried," she replies. "Al's worried." That's when I hang up.

**OOO**

The show begins and we stand on the center of the stage. I scan the crowd of people and find Callie and Christina in the second row on the right hand side. Great. My sister will think I'm a hooker, dressing up for the holidays.

Johanna starts off the show, "Welcome to the 5th annual Chicago Winter Mall Talent Show. We'll have some fun times, starting with the first act." She glances at her index card. "The Amazing Molly demonstrating her kick butt fighting techniques."

We leave the stage and see Molly Atwood, the girl that got beaten up by a tiny blond girl, beating the hell out of karate mannequin thing. When she hits it square in the chest, it comes back and hits her in the face. The audience laughs and she exits the mall crying to herself.

Next was a boy group called Backstreet Sync. Oh god. It consisted of the guy from Fearing, Uriah, and some other dudes. They sang a mash up of Bye Bye Bye and I Want It That Way. I shook my head the whole time, stifling down my laugh to help the self esteems of those poor innocent boys.

I walk back onto the stage and read off my card. Oh no. It's Will singing a song. "How awesome were Backstreet Sync! Next up is Will and The Other Guys singing I Still Believe." I jump off the stage and go with the Glam Clan, This will be a disaster and shit will go down.

Will and our school's choir walk onto the stage. "Hello," he greets the crowd. "This song is dedicated to a special lady out there. Christina Bens." The whole audience looks at Christina.

He starts the song and I look at Christina. Anger is the fuel she is running on now. She breathes heavily, her teeth biting on her bottom lip and her stare could kill someone. She looks at me and I wave nervously at her. I mouth, "Sorry!"

Will actually was doing well. He hit those Mariah Carey notes with the his okayish falsetto. Then he reaches the chorus. "I still believe. Someday you and me, will find ourselves in love again."

"Hold up!" Christina yells and the choir and Will stop. "You broke up with me! And now you want this." She points at herself. "Back?"

"Pretty much," Will says from the microphone.

"Lynn, Marlene." Two girls stand up from the audience. "Let's show Will how this is done."

Christina and her group come onto the stage. She grabs the mike and pushes Will. She motions for Will and the choir and leave and they do. "Hey," Christina says to the crowd. "This is Chrisyonce and my friends, Lynnie Rowland and Marchelle Williams. We are Destiny's Kid."

The music starts and Christina begins to sing. "Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better. You thought I would be weak without you, but I'm stronger. You thought I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer." Christina continues to sing with Lynnie and Marchelle singing backup.

**OOO**

Once the song ends, the audience erupts in applause. They cheer "Chrisyonce!" and even hold up signs that say "Destiny's Kid rules!"

"Thank you," Christina says. "My solo album will come out on iTunes unexpectedly."

Will keeps his head down and leaves. I feel sorry for the man. He just got embarrassed by his ex in front of an audience. Well, in my opinion, he deserved it. He broke up with Christina and came back crawling.

The Glam Clan, not including me, make their way to the stage to finish up the show. They sing "All I Want For Christmas Is You". I really don't want to sing right now, cause I'm really tired. I don't know why, but I'm just tired.

I catch up onto the train and think of plans to destroy the Glam Clan from the inside.

**OOO**

Sorry if I wasn't in the most Christmassy mood. But seriously on Christmas Eve, I watched All I Want For Christmas Is You Chatroulette Version. That shit is hilarious!

I woke up very early on Christmas day and headed to the dollar store. It was open, but it was going to close soon so I rushed to get the treats. I stuffed my basket with boxes of Skittles, Sour Patches, M&Ms and Mike and Ikes. I paid a total of $100 for all the boxes.

After I paid, I went to our local McHenry House and gave every person there a box of candy. The children had smiles the whole time and it made me smile too. I felt I like a nonbitch for the first time. It was like my soul was pure again.

The adults were happy and thanked me for brightening their Christmas. I actually went back to the dollar store, grabbed the cheap stuffed animal and gave them to every person too. It was hard saying goodbye to the cash, but it was for a good cause.

I was happy inside, but still felt tired. I have no idea what's going on. I mean should I see a doctor about this. When I came home, I just relaxed on my couch, while we were opening presents.

**A/N: What is this mysterious tiredness that Tris keeps feeling? Well I hoped this got you guys ready for Christmas! I'm baking gingerbread pretzels today. What are you guys doing for Christmas or over your Winter break? Love you guys and hope you guys are ready for more Divergent Girls!**

**-PaperAxes**

**P.S. I've noticed I haven't done anything for revenge yet and I'm sorry. The revenge starts in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

New Year's Resolution: Make 2014 my bitch.

Yes. My Winter break is over and I'm going back to school. Boo hoo for you guys, but great for me. I get to finally do my revenge on Jeanine after a long time. Things are starting to go my way.

So Johanna and I are talking to each other at lunch the day we got back. Jeanine went home, Jackie got detention and Tobias sat with his friends. She was talking about how nice she was and something slipped.

She says, "At least, I'm not cheating on Tobias with Eric Smith like Jeanine." She does a little scream and covers her mouth. "Do not tell Jeanine about this!"

"I won't," I lie. "I promise." A smile starts to grow on my face.

Johanna's secret has helped our plan. This is what can lead to my happiness. Johanna is my new best fake friend.

**OOO**

When the last bell rings, Tobias turns around to talk to me. "Hey," he smiles.

"Hi," I say.

"I was wondering," he pauses. "Since we're going through a fear simulation tomorrow, would you like to go through my fears with me?"

He trusts me. "Yeah," I reply. "What about Jeanine?"

He sighs. "Let's not tell her about this."

I smile and he beams one back at me. It was the smile that made me fall in love with him. The sunny smile.

**OOO**

We head straight to the basement where they do the fear simulations. Tobias grabs two syringes that are filled with orange liquids. He injects himself with one and gently injects the other into my neck. He leaves the two empty syringes on a table and we enter the room.

Everything disappears and we're on a top of a building. Cold wind blows against my warm, red face. It's the noisy kind of wind.

"Jump," he says.

"Are you crazy?" I yell at him.

"I am." His warm hand reaches for my cold one. I've yearned for this moment. Not the jumping off the building part, but the holding hands. We start to run and then we jump. I close my eyes, dreading to find what's next.

I open my eyes and find that we did not splatter like bird poop on a car window. We have indeed lived, but now we are in a gray room. Tobias lets go of my hand and I already miss it.

"We have to get closer," he says. "Like no space between us close."

No problem! You didn't have to ask me! I scoot next to him and we both sit down. All of a sudden , the room shrinks to form a small box that fits both of us. We are now shoulder to shoulder. I cannot tell you how happy I am right now. I'm not gonna lie, Tobias is a good looking man.

I like you, Tobias. I know you are dating Jeanine, but I want to tell you this. I like you and I think about you all the time and I need you. I need you now. All I want for you is your happiness. "How's life?" I ask him.

"Great," he says. "I just hope you won't think of me differently once we're out of the simulation."

"I won't." I'll remember you as the Tobias I first saw in Fearing class. The smile that could melt ice. "Don't worry."

I get lost in his deep, blue eyes. They put me in a trance every time I meet his gaze. I inch closer, even though there is practically no space to inch any closer. His smile begins to grow on his face. Then I realize, our lips are only a centimeter apart and our noses are touching. I jerk my head back, trying to forget it.

I always wished for that moment, but I backed out.

**A/n: It's Christmas Eve you guys! It's so close to Christmas! I'm so excited! I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter! I love you guys and I hope you guy have an awesome day.**

**-PaperAxes**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I try to forget what just happened. Our lips almost touched and I could have taken the chance, but I let it slip away.

"That was I awkward," I whisper.

"It was," he says, smiling.

Our gray box expands into a huge room. A wooden table is in the center of the room, right in front of Tobias. In the middle of the wooden table is a gun, possibly loaded with bullets. A faceless woman stands before us. Her blonde hair rests on her shoulders. Tobias rushes for the gun. He aims for the woman.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at him.

"What I am supposed to do," he answers in a firm tone. He shoots and I watch the faceless woman fall onto the pavement with a thud.

Suddenly, I am consumed into the darkness. I cannot feel or see anything or anyone. I scream Tobias's name. I hear him yelling my name. I want him to hug me or touch me. I need his warmth.

"Tobias!" I yell for the third time.

"Where are you, Tris?!" he asks for the tenth time.

I need you. Right now. I want you right now. I need you now.

Then I am free. Tobias and I are in the simulation room, where we started. I run into his arms.

"I was so scared," I tell him and I move back slowly.

"Me too."

"Four fears, huh?" I say. He nods. "Can I call you Four?"

"I prefer Tobias, but you call me Four, if you like."

"What was the last fear about?" I ask him as I inch toward Four.

His smile slowly grows and then turns into a straight line. "Losing you," he answers.

I don't know how I'm feeling right now. He cares for me. He fears losing me. Should I smile about it and show it off to the world or hide it? Then I find ourselves kissing.

He gently grazes his hand on my back until he reaches the small of my back. His kisses are gentle and his lips soft. It's like a soft cloud touching your skin. He is beautiful and he is mine. I love him.

I ball up his shirt in my hand. Eventually his shirt comes off and ends up in one of the corners of the room. His shirtless torso is against my clothed one. Suddenly, he pulls back.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time," he tells me. He walks over to get his shirt and puts it on. I notice a tattoo on his back.

I ask him, "What's your tattoo?" I point to the black flame in a ring.

"It's a symbol of bravery," he finishes putting on his shirt.

"Well, see you later."

"Bye." His sunny smile glows on his face.

**OOO**

"Hey," I greet him as he enters the room the next day. I'm excited, but scared. I don't know, but I'm just so happy when I see him. And when we touched yesterday, I felt something between us. An electrifying spark.

"I think we should stop this," he says in a serious tone. "The way I acted was inappropriate. I'm still dating Jeanine."

"Yesterday didn't mean anything to you?" I ask him. Tears are about to roll dowm my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he says. He starts to walk out of the room.

"Jeanine is cheating on you with Eric Smith!" I yell at him, now tears are falling. He leaves the room quickly in the room and I cry in the corner, alone in the quiet room. So quiet, I can hear the tears fall onto the ground.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all you guys! **

**I am thankful for you guys. Thank you for favorting, following and reviewing! It means so much to me. You guys are not my readers, but my friends. I am eager to always share the story of Divergent Girls with you guys and I love how you guys are always excited for the next chapter. I love you and I hope you have a safe Christmas. **

**-PaperAxes.**

**P.S. I have a Wattpad where I post my own work. It will be updated frequently.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

So Jeanine and Tobias broke up and we are 1/3 done with the war. Yay! I'm not in the best mood. My tiredness has come back and I've tried coffee and it does not work.

I'm at Jeanine's house and she is crying. Like serious crying. Her tears are like a waterfall. Johanna and Jackie try to comfort her, but it's no use. Jeanine keeps on crying and we are stuck here looking at her bitchy face.

Jeanine talks while her elves listen, "Some guy on the baseball team told Tobias about Eric."  
Jackie suggests, "We could go to Taco Bell. That sounds really good."

"Oh my freaking god!" Jeanine yells as she stands up. "You know that I am on an all carb diet!" She marches out of the room with Johanna following her. I take a seat by Jackie on Jeanine's bed.

"It's okay," I say, comforting Jackie. "You are obviously good at something else than comforting someone."

"No," she laughs as she shakes her head. "But, I'm like a high school drama magnet. I could detect drama like right now." Oh no. Crap. Crap. Crap. What should I do?

"That's good," I say and nod my head. I give her a hug, which was kind of awkward. Jackie walks out of the room.

I see a small glare on a tablet. I walk over to it, grab it and press the power button. On the screen it says, "This textbook tablet belongs to Jeanine Matthews." I rush to her bathroom, open the window wide open and "drop" the tablet.

Then I run over to Jeanine's phone. I set it so there is an alarm from the hours of 10 pm to 7am. The alarm is not affected by the volume button and needs a password to disable it. (the password is "trisisdaBitc#luCkv/") This will keep her up at night and I know she has a test tomorrow.

**OOO**

I was surprised when Tobias didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. Well I did yell at him in the fear simulation room, but I was mad. I need him in my life. Like now! He looked sad, but he just needs to move on like with a really close person. A person that was stuck with him in a small gray box. Jeanine moved on.

Speaking of Jeanine, she could not sleep at night. She also had a missing textbook tablet. She was furious and has to wait until the quarter ends, which will be the first Friday in March. I also introduced her to Breaking Bad and The Fault In Our Stars and Looking for Alaska. (I heard The Fault in Our Stars and Looking for Alaska are books with ends that makes you want to eat your pain away).

So far the war is doing well until Jeanine calls me right before school. She was like "So I heard you told Tobias that I was cheating on him." Who in the freaking hell would tell her that? I have told Will, Christina and Al about it.

"I didn't," I lie. "I moved on and I would never do that to a friend that is like a sister to me."

"Thank God!" she expresses.

I smile. "Who told you?"

"Al Richards."

I'm going to knock him out so cold he will wake up in Antartica in 100 years and find people have control of the elements.

**OOO**

I stomp into the halls of school the next morning. The crowd of students slowly create a path for me that leads to Al. When I get to Al, I push him against the lockers and Jeanineslap him. (You get it cause Jeanine is a bitch and bitch slap?) Then Jeanineslap him once again. It was so loud that you could hear it from outside Chicago.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"What did I do?" he replies so innocently like he did no such thing. I thought you were an angel, but you were a demon that crawled out of the depths of Hell.

I whisper in his ear, "You told Jeanine about what I said to Tobias." I pull away still disgusted with his presence. I hate you and I rather go through Hell and back than talking to you.

"I wanted you to stop with this shit about this boy and revenge," he says.

"If I ever see you in this fucking school's hall again," I start. "I will take off my earrings and I swear to God, kill you with my bare hands." I walk off and bark at the staring people. As I near the corner, I hold up my middle fingers and yell, "FUCK EVERYTHING AND FUCK AL RICHARDS!" I turn right, dust off my pants and walk into College Calculus.

**A/N: So it's been a while. I am dearly sorry for not updating and I will try in the next few days. I have been busy for the past couple of days. There were some birthday parties after Christmas and I haven't had the chance to write. I hope you guys liked it and please review!**

**If you are also caught up on Forgiven, I am posting the last chapter tomorrow so stay tuned for that. Love you guys and have a great New Year's Eve!**

**-PaperAxes**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As I walk through the halls of this high school, I barely see Al. The scene I made a week ago was unnecessary yet very much needed. I had so many emotions whirling inside of me and I need to express it and I did on Al. I trusted Al and I know he cares for me, but if he cared, he would have left me alone and let me do my own thing.

I wake up and find my window with streaks and splotches of frost. I gently touch the window with my hand and when the coldness shoots through my hand, I jerk my hand back. I sigh and get ready for school.

I jump onto the train and fall on the metal floor. My head hits the other side, sending shock through my upper body. I slowly steady myself and use the seat to pull myself up. I shake my head and forget what just happened.

When the train goes is almost by my destination, I jump out. I land on my toes, but pain fills my legs. I walk it out and finally make it to school. I push my way through the crowded halls of people.

I reach Fearing class and find Tobias by the pile of Fearing books. He flips through the textbooks, eagerly looking for something. I open the book next to him.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hi." He says in a firm tone.

"Watcha doing Four?" I scoot closer to him. His face lights up with a smile.

He shrugs, "Just reviewing for the test in the next couple of days."

I hear a creak from somewhere in the room and suddenly the room shakes. Tobias pushes me under a desk in the corner.

A/N: I'm BACK! I haven't updated in like an eternity, but I was really busy. I will try and update ASAP. So who's excited for the Vampire Academy movie?! I am!

-PaperAxes


End file.
